


New Kid

by AnacondaGagaYonceYas



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, New Student, New York, sophomore year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacondaGagaYonceYas/pseuds/AnacondaGagaYonceYas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neymar is the new kid who knows no one in his new school and Leo is the nice kid who takes him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

Neymar entered his new school for the first day of 10th grade. He was terrified. He didn't adapt well.

Neymar used to live in a small suburb in Alabama, until his mom got offered a tenure at NYU, so it was goodbye Bible Belt and hello Northeast. He wasn't used to this. The tallest building he'd seen before moving here was 15 stories. Now he's looking at buildings 50, 100 stories. His town in Alabama went to sleep at nine, New York was constantly awake. His school in Alabama was small, 60 kids in his grade.

His school in New York had 120 in his grade. 

So naturally having grown up in a small and quiet area, he wasn't gonna function great here. But hey, what can you do?

So the first thing he did was go to the main office to get his schedule and just get to his classes. 

* * *

As he got to his first class, he took a seat in the back and started crying silently. Not because he was new and scared (although that DID play a small role in this) but because it was trig.

Trigonometry was his downfall. Geometry, calculus, algebra... those were fine. But trig? Hell nah. That was his Achilles heel. 

So he just went in the back and cried a bit, until the teacher came in and started teaching the lesson. This class was packed and loud, so the teacher demanded that everyone be quiet. 

* * *

The first three periods for Neymar was just a haze. He remembered very little from his classes. He just remembered some shit from US History and English and almost nothing from Trig. Those three periods, even though it was the first day of school, were stressful to death, so he was glad when lunch came about. 

But that 4th period lunch high disappeared the second he got his food and got a view of the cafeteria when all the people had sat.

Everyone was with their friends. He saw one kid sitting alone in one of the booths by the windows but someone then joined her and she was no longer alone. He looked around, lost, confused, and lonely, he just kept on looking until he saw it: The last booth.

Right in the back, there was one last booth by the windows. He took a seat there. He hated sitting there all alone cause well, he was all alone during lunch, but at least he was sitting. So he just stopped thinking and started eating his grilled cheese. He stopped after his first bite because it tasted like garbage. 

Right then, a boy came up to him. He was short, had dark brown hair, and light skin "Hi, I'm Leo," he said "and you're...?"

"Oh," Neymar replied, "I'm uh, Neymar."

"Neymar eh," Leo responded "nice name."

"Yeah. Guess that's why I have it," Neymar replied with a chuckle.

Leo chuckled right back and said "come have lunch with us" motioning towards three other kids on one of the big round grey tables that were not by the windows and in the middle area of the cafeteria. Neymar didn't know them but anything's better than having lunch alone.

So he got up and took his styrofoam tray with him. Before he took his seat however, he threw the tray and it's contents out. When they gave him puzzled looks, he just told them all "shit tasted terrible," to which everyone nodded in agreement.

Leo then started with the introductions. There was a blonde guy, a short guy with black hair, and a tall guy with black hair. Their names were Ivan, Xavi, and Luis, respectively. He spent the rest of lunch getting to know them. They were nice, especially Leo. Neymar somehow just felt an instant connection with him. He was sitting right next to Leo so he spent the whole time subtly trying to make "accidental" arm contact with him while hearing Luis' wild anecdotes, Ivan's "so cheesy they're funny" puns, and Xavi's sarcastic and dark humored commentary. 

His best analysis of this group was that it was... Unique. Good unique.

 

 


	2. After School

After three more hours of hell-er, school- he was finally able to go home... Except he didn't.

Leo had invited him to go to the mall with him and his crew. Neymar wasn't exactly sure what to expect from a mall cause well, the biggest place he'd been to before New York was this really big Sears on the south end of his Alabama town, so naturally, he was a bit hesitant, but he decided to go anyway.

He's really glad he went. Turns out, the mall is great! It's where stores meet other stores in a really fancy building, and that is really cool. The mall they went to was called Manhattan Mall, which was right in Herald Square. The first store they went to was JC Penney, which Ivan seemed to love, seeing as how he spent $120 in it (how the hell'd he have hat much?) While everyone else spent $40 at most (except Neymar. Neymar didn't buy shit.)

They then left the mall to go to this small park-like thing outside that had a BUNCH of food stands. It was called Broadway Bites. Ivan got crepes, Leo lobsters, Neymar some tacos, Xavi got some Thai noodles, while Luis got some spicy Thai noodles. They then sat at a table under the shades.

When they sat, Leo noticed someone: Cristiano.

"Oh my God guys," he said quietly to the others "that's Cris!"

Cris was sitting down pretty far from them, but they could still see him. Cris, a tall and tan kid, was with some other white kid.

"I thought he was sick today?" Luis said.

"Same," Leo replied "guess he's not."

Xavi then pointed at the white kid and said "hey, is that... Gareth?"

"Oh my God!" Ivan said "it is! Leo you were right in your suspicions! Cris is fucking someone behind your back!"

Leo then whipped out his phone and asked "how do you call as a private caller again?"

Neymar answered "you add a *67 at the beginning."

"Thanks," Leo replied as he dialed a number.

"Who're you calling?" Ivan asked.

"His mother," Leo answered. 

The gang "ooohhhheed" as Neymar just looked at him, puzzled.

Leo then changed his tone and started speaking with an American accent and the voice of a girl "hey this Cris? No? Well um, tell him I think I might be pregnant."

They were all staring at him, shocked, as Leo just saidwith a smirk "perks of having a boyfriend who's not out to his parents."

"You unholy fool!" Xavi said, laughing "you might've just ruined his life!"

"That's what you get for dating me then sucking a dick that's not mine!" Leo retorted.

"Huh. I would've guessed you were the bottom," Ivan said to him.

Leo then just looked at him and said "fuck you."

Just then, Luis saw Cris pick up a call "you think that's his mom?"

"By the look of horror on his face," Neymar answered "I'd say it is."

"He's gonna die now you know?" Xavi said.

"May he go to hell," Leo responded.

"And get raped by Satan," Ivan added.

"On the daily" Finished Luis.

"Amen" they all (minus Neymar, who kinda just laughed throughout the whole thing) said, as they watched Cris run to the subway station.

As they ate their overpriced (or underpriced depending on how you see it) street food, Neymar just thought to himself _I don't wanna let go of this group_ because over the course of the day, he began to actually like them. All of them, not just Leo. Although he also felt guilty for getting Cris in so much trouble. But then he made himself feel better by realizing  _Hey... Leo's probably free now!_


	3. It's Only the Second Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dammit Ney

It was only the second day, and Neymar had already managed to get detention. But in his defense, he was really tired and sleep deprived.

You see, yesterday as Neymar was walking home after hanging out with his friends, he saw a street vendor selling sunglasses and purses and shit, and he saw these one-sided sunglasses that were completely opaque on the outside, so that if you were on the outside, you couldn't see the eyes of the wearer. He thought it was cool, and since he had enough money to buy it, he bought it.

However, that night, he couldn't sleep in the slightest, so he instead spent the whole night binging Orange is the New Black, and only managed to go to sleep at 7:30... half an hour before he was supposed to wake up.

So he only managed to get half an hour of sleep, and had to rush to school. The first class of the day was... Trig... again... *sigh.

He went to the back (thank God for unassigned seating) so he could put those one-sided glasses to use and he slumped into a chair where the teacher couldn't possibly get a clear enough sight of him to clock him sleeping, and went to sleep.

And that my friends, is how Neymar learned he was a snorer. 

So with that, he officially became the first person of the year to get detention. 

* * *

After two more periods where he wished he had narcolepsy so he could go to sleep and blame it on a medical condition, it was finally lunchtime. He lazily dragged his ass from Biology to the cafeteria, craving food and to be somewhere that's not a class because he was sick of half paying attention and fantasising about taking a nap.

After he got to the cafeteria, he got in the line (he was there early enough to only be behind five people!) To get his "taco" aka a shitty tortilla with some chilli.

After he got his food, he went to where his new friends were sitting, however, Leo wasn't there. As Neymar took a seat the first thing he heard was Ivan asking him "is it true?"

"Huh?" Ney replied.

"Word around the school is you got detention," Luis said.

"Now is that true?" Xavi asked.

Ney just sighed and relied "in my defense, I was deprived of sleep and he Mr. Guardiola is like, a new level of boring."

"Oh my fuck!" Ivan responded.

"Neymar!" Xavi exclaimed "it's only the second day!"

"Even I've never gotten it that early. And that's saying something!" Luis said.

"What do you mean?" Neymar asked.

"I'm the king of detention. The earliest I've gotten it was the eighth day," Luis replied "it was actually in sixth grade and it was for biting a kid."

"You bit someone?" Ney cried.

"Not my fault he was being an annoying little bitch," Luis replied in defense.

Just then, Leo came and took a seat.

"Why so late?" Ivan asked.

"I took a bit later than usual at my locker, and when I got here, the line was super long," Leo answered "also, I have detention."

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed in unison.

"I'm usually really good at getting using my phone in class without getting caught! Guess Mr. Klopp is really good at catching rulebreakers," Leo replied "I think I might end up really hating Bio this year."

"Wait what time did you get it in?" Neymar asked.

"I don't know," Leo answered "maybe 10 minutes into first period?"

"Ha! I was about 15 minutes in when I got detention!" Ney cried "I am not first one to get detention!"

"You have detention?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Ney answered "fell asleep in Trig. Honestly, Mr. Guardiola is gonna be the death of me. He's so fucking boring!"

"Amen to that brother, amen to that," Leo replied.

"So who's detention even supposed to be with?" Luis asked.

"Guardiola," Xavi answered.

"I have to see him again?!" Neymar cried "fuck!"

"I mean, he's not gonna talk," Leo said to him "it won't be that bad."

"Ugh. Stupid sexy Guardiola," Neymar muttered.

"Sexy?" Ivan said.

"Someone's got a crush" Xavi teased.

"No I don't," Neymar replied "I'm just saying that just cause I hate him doesn't mean he's an ugly ass bitch."

"Looks like you were raised right then," Luis said "not saying someone's ugly just cause you hate them."

"I'm still calling him the spawn of Satan," Neymar replied.

After everyone finished their "tacos" and lunch was over, Leo said to Ney "see you in detention," and with that, Neymar headed off to U.S. History, the class that gave Trig a run for it's money as the most hellish class. It wasn't hard or anything. It was just boring as shit. I mean, did anyone have a genuine interest in American history?

* * *

 As the last class of the day ended, Neymar was ready to go home... And then he remembered: He had detention. 

So instead, he walked over from English to the Trig room again, prepared to face his doom, and saw that Leo was already inside. 

He walked in and just took a seat. He was happy that he was able to spend time with Leo, but disappointed that they were neither alone nor allowed to talk. He was also disappointed couldn't play on his phone. He would've taken a nap in the back, but he remembered that he was a snorer  _stupid ugly sleep apnea_  he thought to himself _._ How the hell did Neymar ever in his 15 years of existence not know he snored. He was praying that some shit would come up and make Mr. Guardiola leave so Leo and him could go full Breakfast Club right now. 

But nothing did, and Neymar and Leo had to spend a full hour and a half sitting in complete silence, with Neymar occasionally giving Leo a glance. 

* * *

After they both left, Leo asked "hey, wanna do something? I really need human interaction right now because that was hell."

Neymar was ecstatic, just him and him "sure," he replied.

"Great. Times Square?" Leo suggested.

"Let's go then," Neymar replied.

And with that, they took the downtown 7 train going to the Times Square 42nd Street stop, so they could have their day of fun.

Their first stop was the M&M World, where Leo showed Ney his wilder side "you see those M&M dispenser?"

"Yeah," replied Neymar.

"Fill one up, and hide it in your bag."

"Isn't that like, you know, illegal?"

"Irrelevant."

Neymar thought to himself  _fuck it. It's not like we're gonna get caught_ and did it. He filled it with a fuckton of minis and regulars, and some strawberry shortcake and pretzel ones. The only thing they actually bought was a bottle shaped like a wine bottle filled with M&Ms.

Neymar had never shoplifted before, but when he stepped out of that store, he felt a feeling, something he assumed serial killers get after they kill their first victim, which probably wasn't good for him. He _almost_ started thinking  _oh shit_ but he stopped before he could even finish the "oh'" because Leo gently hit him with the bottle on the head. 

"Wanna see a movie? We could sneak these in," Neymar asked.

"What should we watch?" Leo responded.

" _Suicide Squad_ maybe?" Neymar replied.

"Kay. Any chance you have enough money for IMAX 3D? I'd kill to watch it in IMAX," Leo said.

Neymar took out his wallet and counted his money "Nope. I'm $5 plus taxes short."

"I'll help you out, come on," Leo said.

"Thanks, but I don't wanna mooch off of you AND lose  _all_ of my money."

"It's okay. Don't you have a part-time job or something?" 

"Yeah but payday's not until two weeks."

"Okay then I'll pay for your whole ticket. I have enough money on my debit card for that."

"No no no I can't let you do that," Neymar said.

"Don't worry, you'll owe me nothing. Come on, I'll be happy to. I'll even get a large fountain drink to pair with the M&Ms," Leo replied.

With some hesitation, Neymar finally replied "fine. I'll pay you back."

"I just said you don't have to," Leo said.

"I don't care," Neymar replied "I'm still doing it."

"Okay don't get sassy," Leo said.

Neymar just chuckled and rolled his eyes. He didn't notice it because he was a few steps behind, but Leo was looking at him with a lot of fondness. Not fondness like "you're a really great best friend fondness," but more "you're really cute and I kinda like you," kind of fondness. 


	4. Post Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after suicide Squad.

After they left the movie, Neymar was the first to speak "I feel like you wasted your money on us. Or me at least."

"Why," Leo asked "you didn't like it?"

"No. And it's unfortunate. I fucking LOVE the Suicide Squad. I mean, even their name is cool as fuck," Neymar answered.

"We could see another movie if you like," Leo said.

"No I don't want you spending more money on tickets," Neymar replied.

"Who said we were buying tickets?" Leo replied.

"Wait you mean..." Neymar replied to a smirking Leo "Nah. I've already broken one law I don't wanna break another."

"Oh come on!" Leo replied "don't be a pussy. Besides, it's only illegal if you get caught."

Neymar wasn't sure what to do. On one hand, this'd be against his morals and against the law. On the other hand, he'd be spending more time with Leo and feel that high he felt from when he shoplifted. 

After contemplating for a while, he said "Finding Dory."

Leo smirked mischievously and replied "let's do this."   

After looking around for a while, they found a theatre that was showing it and made just in time for it to begin, although Leo was slightly disappointed that they missed all the trailers.

"I'm so ready for this," Neymar said "I loved  _Finding Nemo._ I have insanely high expectations for this."

"That's never a good thing," Leo said.

"Whatever," Neymar replied.

* * *

"Thank God for my high expectations," Neymar said as the movie ended "that was fucking amazing."

"I know," Leo replied "Pixar legit never disappoints."

" _Cars 2_ _?_ " Neymar replied.

"Oh, yeah," Leo said, looking disappointed "so they've fucked up once."

"Once and only once," Neymar replied.

"Yep," Leo said "so, what do you want to do next?"

"It's getting late," Neymar replied "like, really late. We should really go home."

"Oh," Leo said, sounding disappointed and looking hurt "can I walk you home?"

"Isn't your home in the opposite direction?"

"Yeah but... Fine see you tomorrow."

"No, you can walk me home," Neymar said to him "if you really badly want to."

"Gladly," Leo replied warmly.

And with that, they left the theater, and went to Neymar's building.

* * *

On the way home, they idly chatted about random shit, everything from how much they love soccer and Barca especially, to tv shows and why Netflix has the best ones, and how much of a total shitshow the election was. Neymar really appreciated that Leo offered to walk him home. Not that he'd ever say it because he was pretty sure Leo didn't like him that way (yet), but still, this whole day gave him this tiny sliver of hope that they might one day get together, and throughout the day, the sliver kept on getting bigger and bigger, so naturally, he was more than disappointed when their journey was over. 

"Well, thanks for walking me home," Neymar said when they reached his building.

"Thanks for not going straight home," Leo replied.

They hugged and Leo walked away to go to his home, and Neymar just looked at him for a while before going in. When he went inside the elevator, where all the walls were mirrors, he noticed something: his cheeks were red.

_Oh God_ he thought to himself  _I've been blushing the whole damn day!_                                                                                                             

 


End file.
